Getting the Dakota sister's
by angelmiss ice age
Summary: Mexico is falling for South Dakota, and gets help from England. America likes North Dakota but she is in love with Japan. How will this work out? dont own hetalia
1. Mexico and England

"Yo, Mexico" England said walking over to the depressed dark-skinned male. Mexico looked at him confused.

"¿quién eres?" Mexico asked. Now it was England's turn to be confused.

"Oh I mean... Who are you?" He asked.

"I am England."

Mexico nodded and a ocward silence fell between the two. Finally Mexico spoke.

"So what do you want?"

"To help you".

"Help me? With what?"

"Getting her..." England said pointing to South Dakota. Mexico's brown eyes widened.

"De ninguna manera me odia" Mexico said. He soon realised his mistake and cleared his throat. "No way she hates me."

"You just need to change a little" England said. Mexico stroked the small hairs on his chin then ran off.

* * *

He came back about 20 minutes later wearing a dress that looked like it was from India.

"Like this?" He asked. England burst out laughing but Mexico looked confused** (Doesn't he always)**. England wiped a tear from his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"No, I ment as in Don't act like a... well you..." He said. Mexico rolled his eyes and slapped England in the back of his head.

Mexico left for another 20 minutes.

* * *

He came back with his natural tan-colored shirt and brown shorts. He flipped his hair out of his face and smiled that totally irresistible smile. He turned around as he heard a scream.

"Get him away from me!" South Dakota screamed. She ran away with North Dakota and Mexico sighed.

"Ok, what do I have to do to get her to like me?" Mexico asked England in defeat. England gestered his hand to an invisable path and put his othe hand on Mexico's back.

They walked off...

**got bored... more chapters to come... REVIEW!**


	2. America and Japan

**hey guys so i just want to let yo know that my two friends Rose and Sarah helped me wright this. Our writing is seperated into parts.**

**Rose:**

America paced through the park, frustrated.

"I'm the Hero" He screamed. "Why won't North Dakota LIKE MEEEEE!" He dropped to his knees and began to weep. Suddenly, our favorite all-American hero leapt up and grinned like a 5 year old on Christmas.

"I'll ask Mr.I'm-so-superhot France!" He heroically ran off in the direction of the setting sun, which ironically, had France's French Roses shop right in front of it.

**Sarah:**

He flew through the open door and screamed "France I'm here." No reply. "FRANCE COME HERE NOW OR I'LL SHOOT MYSELF!"

"That works" Said France in his sexy voice.

"Listen I NEED a rose for North Dakota."

"NO!" Said France in his AMAZINGLY sexy voice.

"I'll pay anything" America screamed.

"Anything?" France said. God his voice is sooo sexy.

"Yes anything for that sexy female" Said America, his voice is sooo anoying.

**Angel (Me):**

"Fine then my roses are $50.00" France said, GOD WHO CAN RESIST HIS VOICE! America scuffed at him in disbelief.

"$50.00, are you insane" America screamed. France gave him that TOTALLY attractive smile.

"Well, these are official French roses, No?" France said. America ran up to one of the stands; He took a rose and ran out the door, laughing like a crazy man.

France started cursing at him and soon ran off to find that, fat, ugly, rose-steeling, America...

* * *

Meanwhile-North Dakota and South Dakota where talking to Japan.

"And then I told Poland, That pink scarf is hideous" He said.

America came through the door with a rose in his hand.

"North Dakota, I give you this rose to show my affection" America said. Japan cooly walked up to him.

"I'm sorry to tell you but, North Dakota is my girlfriend" Japan said. North Dakota blushed but kindley took the rose from America. South Dakota (who wasn't even paying attention to what was happening) Finally looked up from her phone. Once she saw America and Japan looking at each other, and North Dakota blushing with a rose, she smiled.

"Am I L8 for the dog fight?" South Dakota text to her sister.

**Rose:**

North Dakota felt the familiar vibration of her phone in her pocket. Sliding her hand in (and ignoring America asking why she had her hands in her pants), She pulled her cell phone out and glanced. Face-palming, she pointedly glared at South Dakota and walked out of the house. Japan worriedly called her name, and proceeded to to run after her.

America took a seat next to South Dakota. She pulled out her phone and sent America a text "So u r the 1 who got Big mac on r-sofa."

America flashed South Dakota a goofy smile and sent her a text back "You'd make a good swiss girl, You look neutral."

She pulled out a shotgun and threateningly pointed it at America. "YOU ARE SWISS!" he screamed, running from his armed friend.

**Sarah:**

North Dakota had just gotten to the lake before it started raining.

"Oh god, what do I do?" She screamed, it was a downpour now. Japan stood behind a tree watching her as she sobbed, ripping out the earing he had bought her and thronging them in the lake, and ran away.

She got home, ate a gallon of chocolate ice cream, and watched 'Titanic'. "I feel better now" She sighed.

**ok so that is chapter 2...**

**Sarah: Hey where is me and Rose's shout out.**

**Me: Sorry... wait where is Rose?**

**Sarah: She is home sick.**

**Me: Oh...**

**Me&Sarah: GET WELL SOON ROSE! :)**


	3. Dates and who?

North Dakota woke up and frowned when she saw the moon was still out. She groaned but got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She snuck past South Dakota's room and made it to the door way.

She turned the sink on and splashed water in her face. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face dry. When she looked up she instantly saw a picture of her and Japan on the mirror. Quickly running out of the bathroom she entered her room.

It had various lime green's and neon pink's covering the walls and furniture. North Dakota collapsed on the bed and started to cry.

"What am I suppose to do?" She asked herself. "I love Japan, but America has always been there for me."

She drifted into a sleep in which she had a dream from long ago.

* * *

North Dakota was bleeding heavily on her right arm, left leg, and had a couple scratches on her face. Her tears mixed with the loose blood making her tears a red-ish color. She had gotten hurt by a knife. The guy who had stabbed her was unidentified and he was trying to murder her. Until the 'Hero' came in. In fact, he was standing right before her at the moment.

"You ok?" North Dakota asked. America look confused.

"What do you mean? I'm not the one who just got stabbed" America stated. North Dakota gave a week laugh at her best friends comment.

"Still, you could have" She said. America sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Come on, a Hero like me, please" America said. It started to rain and America looked at North Dakota. "We need to get out of here."

"I can't even walk" North Dakota said. America blushed a little before picking her up and carrying her home.

* * *

North Dakota was woken up by her 'Call me maybe' Ringtone. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi North Dakota, I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

"At 4:00 in the morning, No way Germany."

"Please I just need you to watch Italy tomorrow."

"Fine, but you have to pay me $10.00 an hour"

"Fine." Germany said and hung up. With that North Dakota went to bed.

* * *

In the room right next to North Dakota was South Dakota's room. She was texting someone who was a total stranger, well truley it was Mexico, but she didn't know.

"OMG! you really want to hang out with me, tomorrow?" South Dakota asked. She found him a very charming person even though she never met this guy.

"You bet, just don't get scared of me" Mexico text.

"Why would I be scared of you?" South Dakota texted back.

"Oh no reason, Just, Listen I'll see you tomorrow, Ok."

South Dakota rolled her eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Italy's is hiding somthing

**ok so another chapter with Rose and Sarah**

**Angel:**

South Dakota woke up with a smile.

"OMG, OMG, what should I wear?" She asked herself.

She tore threw her closet and, finally, found the perfect outfit. An orange spaghetti strap shirt and light blue shorts.

She tighed her hair back onto a ponytail and headed out.

* * *

North Dakota, who still couldn't get over yesterdays incident, woke up to her phone ringing off the hook.

"Hello Germany" She said still weary eyed.

"I TOLD YOU TO PICK UP ITALY AN HOUR AGO!" Germany screamed over the phone.

"Ok, Ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes" North Dakota said in her motherly tone of voice.

"Alright but hurry, this guy is driving me insane." He hung up. North Dakota rolled her eyes at her friends behavior. _'So over dramatic' _She thought.

* * *

**Rose:**

The sun shinned brightly and North Dakota shielded her eyes from the blinding brightness. Germany waited in his yard tapping his foot im-patiently. Glancing down at his pocket watch he paced over to North Dakota's car.

"You are 47 seconds late, and therefore will be treated with contempt!" He yelled. North Dakota tried to ignore the sting that Germany's palm brought to her face as she stormed up to the house.

"Freaking demanding" She murmured.

She opened the door expecting the worst from Italy. However, Italy was lying on the couch reading a book about Leonardo Da Vinci.

"Hi north Dakota" He called.

North Dakota stared at him in shock. THIS is what Germany was so worked up over.

Pulling a chair over to the couch, North Dakota sighed. _'There's probably been a traumatic experience'_ She reasoned. She sat down and pushed Italy's book away so his face was visible.

"Italy?" She asked quietly. "Are yo being quiet because you went through something? You can talk to me about anything." Italy shook his head.

"No, ever since the new pope was chosen, I've just been relaxing" He closed his eyes and sighed happily.

NOW North Dakota knew something was up. whenever he mention the word 'relaxing' he was hiding something.

"What is it Italy?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Italy, all of a sudden, became nervous. "Italy, I've known you for a long time, you can trust me."

Italy sighed.

"MR. AMERICA SAID HE WANTED ME TO TELL YOU HE LOVES YOU BUT NOT UNTIL YOU CONFESS YOUR LOVE FOR HIM!" He screamed. North Dakota was filled with that stupid feeling.

stupid meaning:

So

Totally

Unusualy

Parshaly

Idioticly

Dumb

felling.

* * *

Why was she felling this way? It was hard to figure that out. Was America the one for her? STILL, it was hard to figure out. He was always there for her...

Depressed, she decided to go to her best friend, India's house.

* * *

**A/N: ok so if your wondering India is Sarah. Rose told me I could include her as California so she is that person. And who am I... North Dakota. Also thaks Rose for that photo. **

**America: I am America da hero. Want a hamburger?**

**England: DO YOU KNOW HOW CROOKED THAT IS ROSE!1!1!**

**Rose: I'm sorry Mr. England sir... (Whispering) You scare me...**

**lol, funny chika. **


End file.
